Sell my soul
by Kimosbe
Summary: -AU-Now Naruto is Itachi's,he has to learn to obey...Yaoisasunaru,itanaru
1. the deal

DISCLAIMER:THIS STORY IS FANWORK BY SOMEONE THAT IS NOT KISHIMOTO SENSEI.  
  
authors note:Yay!!!!New story!!!This story may be a little offending(not now,later)so.....It's gonna contain YAOI.So be prepared...It may be funny,depending on the way you gonna see it.....  
  
author's note 2:Actually i posted this fic before,but something happened(i dunno what exactly)so i am reposting again,since i thought the story's too good to waste...not much changes though...  
  
  
  
  
  
After the sunset,lanterns were lit in a certain out of the way alley in Konoha,the village of the Leaf.The darkness embraced those flickering lights and led the way for those seeking pleasure and desire.It could give everything,as long as you could afford to pay in exchange.The price....was sometimes higher than a life....  
  
Tonight,the full moon shone brightly upon the path to the alley of Dreams.Lanterns were already lit,giving an illusion of warmth and light.Women with beauty as alluring as the full moon stood in the doorway,gesturing gracefully towards any passing shinobi who hopefully,have pockets full of cash from their missions.  
  
Here,a lantern was a symbol of a shop where someone inside is willing to do business,since Orochimaru lit his lantern,a blood red paper lantern with a snake pattern curling on it,even though he was sure his customers would be able to find his brothel,even if in the dark, with no problem at all.  
  
''No problem at all...''He thought and smirked,his thin red lips turning up into a madman's smile.  
  
* * * ***  
  
''Alley of Dreams huh...what a name for a place such as this....''Uchiha Itachi thought.He walked swiftly,knowing his path in this place by heart.The amount of people in this place never failed to amaze him.No matter what you wanted,in this place,anything and everything was for sale if you knew how to find it,that is.How much was a man willing to give in return for love then?Will that be evaluated as a priceless thing here in this place that was Heaven,and in the same time,Hell??  
  
  
  
''Maybe,I am just thinking too much tonight.''  
  
There was a pretty young girl in front of Orochimaru's brothel doorway that appeared to be flirting with a scarred face shinobi.A/N:no no....most possibly not KakashiHer eyes caught sight of Itachi and her smile froze almost immediately,as if she saw the face of Death itself.She nodded curtly and said politely,  
  
''Orochimaru-sensei was expecting you,let me lead you inside.''  
  
The scarred face shinobi scowled,but said nothing as the girl left with Itachi.He wasn't dumb and he knew too well,the dark haired guy,whoever he was,reeked of blood and danger.He wasn't prepared to die so young.Itachi's ice cold glare swept through the scarred face shinobi,who looked away,their gaze never meeting.  
  
Itachi actually appreciated it.Fools people were,they still knew well enough to keep out of other's business should it involve their pathetic little lifes.  
  
*** * * *  
  
''Orochimaru-sensei,your guest is here.''A female voice stated outside the paper door.  
  
''Enter.''  
  
He placed his cup of sake down as the paper door slid open,revealing his servant,Botan,and Itachi.He waved the girl away and she closed the door with slightly trembling hands.  
  
''Always on time...Have a seat,Itachi...''Orochimaru's voice sounded like a snake's hiss rather than a human voice speaking.  
  
Itachi sat face to face with Orochimaru.Orochimaru kept silent with a slight smile on his face.His long hair constrasted against his thin,pale face.He drawled slyly,  
  
''You have finished the job and the client is pleased...He has something for you other than this...''  
  
A flicker of emotion passed fleetingly in Itachi's eyes as Orochimaru placed a wrapped bundle in front of him.  
  
''I doubt if this job is worth that much,Orochimaru...''  
  
''It certainly is not....think of it as a present....an encouragement....Why not take a look at it first?''  
  
Orochimaru clapped his hands softly,and a ninja with a ponytail came out with a person behind the beautifully crafted screen in the dark side of the room.  
  
* * * ***   
  
Kabuto,that loyal ponytailed freak of Orochimaru...  
  
The so called ponytailed freak was having a hard time grabbing a small,but fiercely struggling figure firmly.  
  
Then Itachi turned to have a look at the so-called ''gift'' from his satisfied client.The job was but a simple assasination.He held his breath for maybe the first time in his life.  
  
The gift was a young boy,with three scars running down each side of his cheek.He wore a simple but richly decorated traditional kimono.It seemed slightly too big as they revealed the slender curves of his neck and shoulder.His hair was a sunny golden crown.What really captured Itachi's attention was his eyes.They were a light cobalt blue,like the colour of a calm sea before a storm.They shone with frustration,confusion and hatred directed towards the world.He was grinding his teeth,as if an animal ready to pounce and bite.  
  
''He is like me....in a way....''Itachi felt.The only difference was that the boy showed his feelings outwardly,unlike Itachi who kept it sealed deep within himself.   
  
''So...?? I would be more than willing to keep him here to work for me....''Orochimaru's wicked smile widened as he eyed Itachi,who was rarely so lost in thought.  
  
''As predicted...but his reaction is certainly more than I expected....''Orochimaru thought,mildly suprised.  
  
'' I think you know too well what use I have of pretty ''things'' such as this here...''He added suggestively.  
  
His instincts told him there was going to be a deal,and a worthy one indeed... ...  
  
  
  
  
  
*** * * *  
  
author's note:yuckss...i think the future plot will have more depth...at leasr better than this chappie(XD) i hope...-_-;; 


	2. obey and follow

author's note:Here goes.........(as if anybody was expecting anything...)  
  
disclaimer:Naruto.Is.Not.Mine.  
  
  
  
Naruto shivered as the cold night air graced his skin.Itachi stood a few steps away,staring at him with those dark,piercing eyes of his.  
  
Naruto scowled.Suddenly he felt a slight emotion of anger at the unknown stranger.  
  
{Who did he think he was??What right did he have to look at me like I am just an inanimate object??}  
  
Itachi kept an expressionless face, though he had practically figured out whatever that could be going on inside the blonde's head.  
  
"Follow me."Having said that,he turned and started to walk.  
  
Naruto was dumbfounded.He wasn't sure what he should do.He was told by the freak with glasses that he belonged to the man now.If he remembered   
  
correctly,that freak said something about learning to obey orders when he was Itachi's property...Naruto guessed that Itachi must be the dark haired guy's   
  
name.  
  
{Follow me??Did that mean he was supposed to follow the scary man home??}  
  
The so called scary man was already a distance away.A far distance,and since it was the first time Naruto saw someone move that   
  
fast impressed him a lot.He struggled to keep up with Itachi, moving like a wading duck as his movements were restrained by his kimono.  
  
They left the alley, and Itachi felt relieved for an unknown reason, not wanting to admit it was because any potential harm that could befall Naruto  
  
was going to be a safe distance away.At least for the time being.(a/n:seriously...i dun even know if he was THAT thoughtful..maybe...we will never know...)  
  
+=+=+=+  
  
Naruto was tired.Exhausted could be the more accurate word.His energy waned quickly as he kept careful not to stumble in his   
  
stupid outfit,a difficult task,since there was only the moonlight that illuminated the paths after they left the place.He wasn't sure whether he was walking   
  
or plain dragging himself along, but he knew he was progressing slowly.Dazed,he accidentally kicked a stone, and would have hit the ground face first if   
  
not for Itachi's lightning quick reflexes.  
  
Itachi caught Naruto,who was stunned.  
  
{Did he actually move that fast??I thought he was so far ahead he wouldn't even notice if I was gone!!}  
  
Suddenly a thought flashed across Naruto's mind.  
  
{Hey!!Why did I follow him in the first place??!!}  
  
Naruto then realised in his young mind that he was too absorbed by Itachi's display of style and speed he just tailed after him '' accidentally ".He hastily retreated from Itachi's grasp.  
  
" What's the big idea here??!! What do you guys want??!!Can't you people just leave me alone!!?? " He let the string of words tumble out from his tongue in a loud, hysterical yell.Tears brimmed in his eyes as he thought about his wretched life.Why did he have to be an orphan??!!And a one that everybody looked down and made fun of??He hated his parents for what they did to him, but he also hated the world now.  
  
Itachi lifted an eyebrow annoyedly.This kid.....He was getting impatient.Didn't he know he owed every living breath he had now to him?? Fine...If he wanted to learn things the hard way...  
  
He grabbed Naruto's shoulders, ignoring the boys wince of pain as his nails dug into his flesh.His red eyes were filled with murderous intent as he bore into Naruto's pools of aquamarine.  
  
"Whatever you say, but I want you to understand, that your life is in my hands.I can let you live for a longer while, as long as you do as you are told."  
  
  
  
Itachi uttered these words softly, like a lovers's sigh, but his fingers slowly slithered around Naruto's neck, touching the delicate flesh seductively yet threateningly at the same time.Naruto quivered under his gaze.Cold sweat slowly trickled down his cheek.Itachi was standing a few paces away,and Naruto was starting to wonder if he had a hallucination or anything.  
  
The dark haired man watched Naruto expectantly.  
  
" I'm.....I'm.....tired......."  
  
The blonde boy muttered mildly.He twitched a little a Itachi came near and lifted him up,as if he was holding his bride.Naruto was caught by suprise by his sudden act and blushed brightly.Itachi smirked inwardly.How interesting...  
  
Naruto tried to keep his senses alert, but let his guard down soon after because he was simply too tired to care.They arrived at the Uchiha manor, with Naruto curled up snugly in his master's arms.  
  
A/N: Just explaining the situation,I cant help with the OOC'ness and crappy dialogue......... 


End file.
